Nothing To Lose
by LaLaLand001
Summary: Violet goes to Hogwarts to learn magic and she meets her father's godson. She befriend Hermione and Ron but Harry is a different story.
1. Default Chapter

Grace stared at her self in the mirror cheerless and depressed. Ever since she had that fight with Sirius she felt like that. But she looked different then before the fight and felt different too. She was married to him and found out she was pregnant with his child. They where overjoyed with happiness and upbeat and it doubled when they found out their good friend Lily Potter was too.

But after about two and a half weeks Sirius and Grace got into a fight. After the fight Grace furiously stormed out of the house and into the streets. She didn't know that someone was fallowing her. She was going to the Potters to talk to her best friends. She and Lily knew each other since they were 11 years old.

Grace shivered of the coldness of the wind blowing at her strongly. She stopped and looked back at the home her and the man of her life shared. She looked back and started walking tears running down her face. After about 5 minutes she found her self near an alley way leading to the Potters. She knew it was very late at night and should not go though.

She folded her arms and jumped as something passed her into the alley. She stepped back and put her hand on her stomach. She didn't want her child to get hurt and she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She looked behind her but a just of wind pulled her in the alley. She wasn't pulled but she just walked into it wanting to be with someone she cared about.

She looked around her pockets for her wand but when a cold hand was put on her shoulder. She jumped and turns around pointing her wand at the person. But before she could say anything he went for her neck.

From that day Grace has been a different person and acts different. She survived the attack but it has a cost. She didn't really care for her self but for her baby and Sirius and her friends. She didn't talk to Sirius, Remus, Peter and the Potters for a very long time. But keeping a baby when you are a blood thirst vampire is not a good idea.

Grace's P.O.V

I looked down at my beautiful baby girl in arms. She looks just like me only with Sirius's eyes. But I had long golden hair and blue eyes but now since I am monster she had long back hair pale white shin and red blood lips. I looked out the window to see it was finally night and started to cry.

I walked out the door of the house where I was staying in even though I didn't own. I walked down the street going to my husband's house. I saw the small cosy house get closer and closer as I take every step. I finally got to the house and knocked on the door and waited. I looked down at my child one more time and kissed her forehead.

The door swung open as Sirius Black stood there glaring at me. "What do you want?" he doesn't know it's me. I sighed and held up Violet "Here is our daughter I can not help raise her for what I am" Sirius looked into my steel grey eyes. "You're not Grace" "Sirius I am a monster now take Violet and have her" He took our baby in his arms and looked down at her. He looked back up at me and I smiled showing my fangs. "W-What happened?" He asked looking scared. "I was bitten" I replied and took off my wedding ring. Tears of blood ran down my face and I gave him my ring. He looked down at the ring then to my face.

"Grace? Please don't do this" "How can you love a monster like me? Killing mortals for their blood to survive" I looked down at my child for the last time. "I am sorry Sirius Black for the pain I am causing you, this is for the better" Sirius looked into my eyes then down to Violet and smiled but I can see his eyes full of tears. "Good bye Sirius" I turned around and walked into the darkness to the night.


	2. Violet

Violet looked out the window of the Hogwarts train and sighed. She was 15 years old and going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She came from Canada and lived in Toronto. She had a good life but can't say the best. She lived with her best friend and went to a muggel school. When she found out who her mother and father was she didn't want to leave her home.

She was a witch and also a vampire. Her mother was bitten by one when she was pregnant with her. Her mother didn't die but became a different person. Her mother, after giving birth to her gave her to her father and left and he never saw her again. Violet didn't different but acted different. She was quiet and didn't say much she was always in her head thinking.

When Dumbledore said that her dad was alive in hiding she was happy for him. Dumbledore told her about Harry Potter and what happened that horrid night that the Potters were attacked. She found out that her father was put in a prison for a very long time for something he didn't do. She was going to Hogwarts if she liked it or not and she didn't really care now. Today was the first day of school and already she hated it.

Once the train arrived to its destination and the students got off the train. Violet walked out the door and jumped off the train and looked around. She was tall about 5'5 with raven black hair going to her shoulders. Her skin was pale like a ghost with red lips. A basic half vampire look and light grey eyes.

She was already sorted and was in Gryffindor. Her mother and father were in Gryffindor and met each other there. She lived as a muggel all her life and had to learn 5 years of magic and the vampire magic as well. She got on a carriage and waited for it to the school. But the door opened and a girl stepped in. She didn't look at Violet but as she sat down and looked into Violet's eyes.

The two girls stared at each other then the girl smiled. "Hi my name is Lora White" Violet didn't smile back but tried. "Violet-"She remembered that Dumbledore said for her to have her mother's last name. "Violet Lee" the girl nodded and smiled again. "So your not from here right?" Violet laughed and shook her head. "No I moved from Canada" Lora nodded and looked out the window.

Violet looked to Lora and saw that she had a Gryffindor badge. "You're in Gryffindor?" she asked and Lora turned her head. She nodded her head then looked at Violet's Gryffindor badge. She looked confused and looked at Violet. Violet smirked "I was sorted in Gryffindor already no worries" Lora laughed and nodded. They didn't talk that much when they got to the school and Violet slipped away.

Violet moved through the sea of students and moved to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't want to be in a very big hall full of students and adults that will only make her head hurt. Being a half vampire she had all the powers of her mother and one of them were mind reading. Once and a while a thought will slip in her head and she could tell what a person was thinking. But to much people in one hall she had to put up a wall for no thoughts to get though. If they all got though, the voices will be talking at the same time and very loudly.

Violet wasn't hungry so she didn't want to go in the great hall and she was already sorted. She thought about her father and mother. She felt sorry for him that her mother left him with her and her mother walked away on him. She felt sorry for the Potters and Remus, Sirius and Harry. The headmaster told her everything and found out Remus was her godfather.

Violet opened the dorm door and walked in. She saw her stuff next to a bed near the window and sat down. She sat on the bed and looked out into the night. She loved the night and thought about her best friends at school. She loved going to the movies on Saturdays and go out for fast food. She laughed at the memories and sighed. She really missed Toronto and her school. She changed into her sleep wear and got into bed, she went under the covers and blew off the candle.


End file.
